Primeros amores
by UchihaDiana
Summary: REEDICIÓN 2013. Viñeta. Después de la muerte de Lelouch, Kallen comienza a cuestionarse sus sentimientos por él y los que está desarrollando por otro piloto, Gino Weinberg. Mención de Lelouch/Kallen unilateral y Gino/Kallen. ¡Primer trabajo en Code Geass! Reviews Please!


¡Hola! Después de muchos años aquí vengo con una reedición de lo que antiguamente fue éste fic.

Emm, pues qué será(?) El texto pasado pues era de las primeras cosas que escribía, pero ahora que ya más o menos tengo experiencia quise reeditarlo para que se viera más decente. ¡Y lo logré, de hecho!

Aunque en medio de la reedición perdí la trama, pero igual espero que a ustedes les guste. Si es que vuelven a leerlo, claro está.

**Aclaraciones:** Code Geass ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad del estudio Sunrise y diseños de las CLAMP. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**Contacto: **Facebook - Violeta Jiménez (UchihaDiana)

Reviews Please!

* * *

**~Primeros amores~**

Kallen Kouzuki ingresó en su habitación a paso lento.

Después de un largo día de múltiples actividades estaba completamente exhausta, y en ésos momentos la tentadora idea de tumbarse en el mullido colchón de su cama era realmente placentera. Tiernamente abrazó el osito blanco que se encontraba cerca de los cojines, al mismo tiempo que miraba el mural de fotografías que había construido en la pared.

–Lelouch… –murmuró mirando una foto suya.

Estiro cansadamente la mano hacia la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado, alcanzando un pequeño libro de pastas rosadas: su diario.

–_Siempre que estoy sola, en lo único que puedo pensar es en ti, Lelouch_ –leyó.

Cerró con fuerza el pequeño libro, arrojándolo de vuelta al lugar donde estaba. Al final no necesitaba leerlo si recordaba perfectamente cada palabra que había escrito. Desde el Zero Requiem hasta ésos días actuales.

Lo pensó unos minutos mientras miraba el techo.

Aunque para ella significara un martirio lo recordaría otra vez… aunque fuera la última vez. Por los viejos tiempos que habían compartido y por lo que tal vez pudo haber sido.

La chica volvió a tomar el diario, abriéndolo en la página donde se había quedado.

–_A éstas alturas… todavía no sé lo que sentí por ti, Lelouch. Quizá no era amor como en un principio creí… no sé. Pero había un sentimiento de compañerismo, una lealtad incondicional y un agradecimiento profundo porque eras Zero. Por eso cuando te fueron borrados tus recuerdos, me alié con la pesada de C.C. para que los recuperaras. "Todo por el bien de Japón" me dije. Pero la verdad, te quería cerca de nuevo, porque fuera de los Black Knights eras un amigo también._

–Y un idiota también –añadió.

Lentamente acomodó el cuerpo echando los pies a la cabecera.

Sus ojos comenzaron a divagar por cada una de las fotografías, trayéndole buenos y malos recuerdos. Hasta finalmente quedarse fija en la última: una de Gino Weinberg y la Emperatriz Tianzi.

Kallen pestañeo curiosa para después fruncir el ceño.

–Estúpidos Knight of Rounds.

Y es que eso habían sido, un grupo de estúpidos que aplastaban a todos con su cargo bonito, o al menos sí la mayoría que ella había conocido. Y la mayoría se resumía a Luciano Bradley. Kouzuki sonrió divertida al recordar su batalla contra él, precisamente en el debut del Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.

–Jeh, el muy idiota llegó diciéndome una sarta de estupideces cuando fui prisionera. Era un irreverente –gruñó molesta mientras pataleaba–, de no ser por Gino no sé qué hubiera pasado…

Inconscientemente buscó las fotos donde la cabellera rubia del piloto resaltaba, y casualmente sus fotografías competían en cantidad con las que tenía de Lelouch. ¿Por qué?

–Ése Romeo cursi…

–_Gino… de los pocos que escaparon de la ira de mi Guren, qué afortunado. Al principio era mi enemigo, alguien a quien tendría que matar para protegerte, Lelouch. Pero ésa vez cuando me capturaron… trato de convencerme para unírmeles, omitiendo el hecho de que era la enemiga y una extraña. Y luego cuando tú Lelouch, estúpido por cierto, te proclamaste el 99avo Emperador de Britannia acudió a nosotros, los Black Knights en lugar de con el ejército del Príncipe Schenneizel._

–Y quién lo hubiera dicho –se dijo irónica–, al final él terminó salvándome después de mi pelea con Suzaku.

Kallen agachó la mirada tornándose entre seria y nostálgica.

A su mente llegaron los últimos recuerdos justo después de que Suzaku apuñalara a Lelouch.

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

–¿Por qué estás llorando? –le preguntaron.

–Eso no te importa –respondió sin mirar.

Todas las personas que habían presenciado el asesinato del Emperador Demonio habían terminado huyendo, dejando sólo a los ex prisioneros y a los pocos soldados que acompañaban a la Segunda Princesa Cornelia li Britannia.

–Claro que me importa –le recalcó él–. No puedo ignorar el que una dama esté llorando.

–¿Qué? –preguntó ella mirándolo.

–Deja de llorar, Kallen –le pidió arrodillándose para quedar a su misma altura. Pronto y con suma ternura Gino comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas–. ¿Sabes? Te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes, así que por favor.

–Y supongo que tú te ves atractivo cuando estás callado –intentó bromear.

–Ésos son los comentarios de la Kallen que me gusta –se rió divertido–. Ven, vayamos con los demás.

–Sí…

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

–_¿Tú qué crees, Lelouch? Supongo que no estaría mal aceptar alguna invitación. Claro, sólo sería como rivales, como rivales he dicho. Lo único que sé es que quiero que todos los sacrificios que se hicieron valgan la pena, para mantener ésta paz que hay ahora y que dure por siempre –_terminó de leer.

–Y no, no puse una evasiva al tema de la cita –añadió al final.

–¡Kalen-chan! –la llamó su madre desde la planta baja–, te llaman por teléfono.

–¿Quién?

–Milly Ashford –le informó sonriente–, quiere que salgan un rato.

Casi como si se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con la Presidenta un mensaje de texto llegó a su móvil, proveniente del número de Gino.

–Seguro quiere decirme lo mismo que Milly –se dijo medio divertida–, al menos ya tengo una excusa para decirle que sí acepto.

–_Porque tú quieres que siga adelante, ¿verdad, Lelouch?_


End file.
